Missing
by Kryptophilia
Summary: Sirius wird nach Askaban gebracht und niemand, nicht einmal Remus, glaubt an ihn. / Songfiction to "Missing" von Evanescence


**Geschrieben am: 21.01.2012**

**Inhalt:** Sirius wird nach Askaban gebracht und niemand, nicht einmal Remus, glaubt an ihn.  
**  
****Disclaimer:** Weder Remus, noch Sirius, noch Askaban oder sonst irgendetwas gehört mir, alles gehört Frau Rowling. Auch das Lied gehört mir nicht. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

**Lied:** Das Lied ist ‚Missing' von Evanescence.

**A/N:** Viel Spaß!

* * *

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

Das Boot schwankt auf den Wellen des stürmischen Meeres, aber es kentert nicht. Natürlich nicht. Es wird mit Magie daran gehindert.

Teilnahmslos sehe ich auf das graue Wasser unter mir. Meine Hände sind auf meinem Rücken fixiert, zwei Auroren sitzen mit mir im Boot, ihre Zauberstäbe sind auf mich gerichtet. Meinen Zauberstab haben sie zerbrochen…

Sie bringen mich nach Askaban. Ich werde nie wieder zurückkommen. Niemand tut das. Niemand kann fliehen. Nicht aus Askaban.

_Maybe someday you'll look up,_

_And, barely conscious,_

_You'll say to no one:_

'_Isn't something missing?'_

In Askaban bleibt man für immer. In Askaban wird man vergessen. Auch du wirst mich vergessen, Remus. Du hältst mich für schuldig, du hast keinen zweiten Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass James für mich wie ein Bruder war. Wie alle anderen. Aber sie wussten es nicht so gut. Wie kannst du es vergessen? Unsere Freundschaft. Wie kannst du sie vergessen?

Vielleicht wirst du eines Tages merken, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Vielleicht wirst du dich eines Tages, nach einer einsamen Vollmondnacht umschauen und dich verwirrt fragen: _Kann das denn sein? Fehlt da nicht etwas?_

Es fehlt etwas. Die Logik in eurer festen Überzeugung, ich hätte meinen Freund, meinen Bruder, verraten.

_You won't cry for my absence,_

_I know – You forgot me long ago._

_Am I that unimportant?_

_Am I so insignificant?_

Du wirst nicht um mich weinen. Du wirst den Fehler nicht finden. Du wirst dich an deiner Überzeugung festklammern und glauben, ich wäre der Verräter.

War dir unsere Freundschaft so wenig wert?

War ich dir so wenig wert?

Gibst du mich, das, was von unserer Freundschaft übrig ist, wirklich so schnell auf?

_Isn't someone missing me?_

Denkt denn niemand an unsere Freundschaft? Denkt denn niemand daran, dass James mein Bruder war? Merkt denn niemand, dass es einfach nicht sein kann?

Glaubt denn niemand genug an mich, um mich vor dieser Hölle zu bewahren?

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

Obwohl ich so viel geopfert habe für die _gute _Seite, obwohl ich meine Familie verlassen habe, glaubt niemand an mich.

Bei den anderen kann ich das verstehen. Sie kennen mich nicht.

Sie kennen mich nicht genug, um mir eine einfache Gerichtsverhandlung zu beschaffen. Eine Möglichkeit, meine Unschuld zu beweisen.

Aber du, Remus?

Du kennst mich.

Du weißt, was wir für dich getan haben. Du weißt, dass ich für James gestorben wäre. Für Peter. Für dich.

Du weißt, dass ich größeren Schmerz tragen muss als du. Weil James mein Bruder war.

Und du gibst mich auf. Einfach so. Ohne es zu hinterfragen.

Obwohl ich so viel geopfert habe, bin ich ganz alleine.

_Isn't someone missing me?_

Denkst du denn nicht daran, was wir alles für dich getan haben, Remus? Denkst du denn nicht daran, wie tief unsere Freundschaft war?

Merkst du denn nicht, dass hier etwas nicht stimmen kann, mit all deiner Intelligenz?

Vermisst du mich denn nicht einmal genug, um es wenigstens zu hinterfragen, wie du es sonst immer getan hast?

War ich dir denn so wenig wert?

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

Ich spüre, wie es kälter wird. Die Auroren sehen sich unbehaglich um. Wäre ich nicht so leer, so ertrunken in Angst, Trauer, Zorn auf die Ratte, ...Enttäuschung, ich würde verächtlich schnauben. Sie sind hier bald wieder weg. Ich nicht. Niemand kommt aus Askaban heraus. Niemand.

Ich werde nie wieder zurück kommen, um meine Unschuld zu beweisen.

Ich könnte dich bitten, mir zu vergeben, Remus. Aber ich tue es nicht. Du müsstest mich um Vergebung bitten. Weil du mich einfach aufgibst. Als hätten die letzten zehn Jahre nicht existiert.

Einfach so.

_I know what you do to yourself._

_I breathe deep and cry out,_

'_Isn't something missing?'_

Ich weiß, wie es dir geht. Ich weiß, was du dir selber antust mit deinem Glauben an meine Schuld.

Plötzlich bricht es aus mir heraus.

Ein langer Schrei.

Er schallt über das Meer, die beiden Auroren heben ihre Zauberstäbe höher, lassen sich ihre Angst vor dem _Verrückten _nicht anmerken.

Der Schrei verstummt, und die Leere in mir kehrt zurück.

Und mit ihr die Enttäuschung.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

Ich wäre für dich gestorben, Remus. Für jeden von euch. Du weißt das. Du weißt es, aber du glaubst es nicht.

Du glaubst _ihnen._

Ihnen, die mich nicht kennen.

Ihnen, die nicht wissen, was ich geopfert habe. Für sie. Für dich. Für James. Um gegen die dunkle Seite zu kämpfen.

Du weißt es.

Aber trotzdem hilft mir niemand.

Trotzdem glaubt mir niemand.

Trotzdem bin ich ganz alleine.

_Isn't someone missing me?_

Aus dem undurchdringlichen Nebel schälen sich die Konturen einer Festung heraus. Das Boot stößt an Felsen.

Ich kann sie spüren. Die Dementoren. Ich werde sie von nun an immer spüren.

Weil niemand mir glaubt, weil niemand mir vertraut.

Weil _du _mir nicht glaubst, weil _du _mir nicht vertraust.

Eines Tages, Remus, eines Tages wirst du deinen Fehler erkennen. Du wirst merken, dass dein sonst so scharfer Verstand dich betrogen hat.

Dann wird es zu spät sein. Dann werde ich verrückt sein, aufgefressen von Angst, Zweifeln, Hass, Enttäuschung und dem Wissen, dass niemand, auch du nicht, mich vermisst.

Niemand.


End file.
